Love Lost Again
by A. Frivolous
Summary: So Blister would be sitting alone in his home, a storm going on outside. But then he gets an unexpecting visiter... What will the night hold for the two? A BlisterxAero OneShot written for my friends b-day! Rated M for yaoi! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! 5D's or the characters! HAHA!! ... T.T Blah...

*cues in crappy happy birthday music* Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Matty! Happy birthday to you! :P *throws confetti; fireworks go off in background* Woot! *fireworks land on confetti; confetti catches on fire* O.o;; ACK RUN AWAY!!! *begins trying to put fire out with fire extinguisher; gets foam on birthday cake; ruins cake* O.Q MY CAKE! *cries* I worked so hard on it! ... Okay, so I just bought it at a store so sue me I can't bake!! ...

Message to Matt: Ahem... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTY! You know I wish I could be there with you, or you be here! But alas that can't happen... YET! But, the least I can do is write a ficcy for ya! I mean, that's what ya did for me! ... Haha...

Now, readers this fic was written and is dedicated to one of my best friends, ginniirox! So hopefully it didn't totally suck? Hehe... I ended up re-writing this twice. I'm still a little unhappy about it, but for the love of Exodia I can't think of anything else dammit! *sulk*

* * *

Love Lost Again: A BlisterxAero fanfic.

It was quiet in the room, but the night was not a peaceful one... It had been storming most of the night, and lightning kept lighting the room a man sat in. Blister, was working on hacking into a couple files in the facilities main computer system, to "move up" Tanner, Alex and Yanagi's release date.

"Dammit." Cursed Blister as he was yet again unable to get the code.

"Dammit to hell." Blister cursed and mumbled as he leaned back into his seat, and ran his hands through his hair slowly as his eyes slipped closed.

'I wonder if Aero got my email.. Heh, he probably just deleted it..' Blister let his thoughts take over as he threw his feet onto his desk, and leaned back even more. It was late, almost two by now. It was dark, only one lamp was on in the room other than the computers light and lightning striking every now and then lit up the room. Blister sighed as he stood up, needing a break from the computer.

He then looked to the door as he heard a knock, and he wasn't expecting anyone... He walked over, his guard was up, and he slowly opened the door, his eyes widened once he saw who knocked.

"A-Aero?" His words were unsure of what he was seeing. There, Aero stood and he was looking at Blister.

"Hey Blister.." He said in a soft tone, he was soaking wet, he looked like he didn't have any energy left in him. Like a shell of his former self...

Blister gave his head a nod, and crossed his arms.

"Aero... What are you doing here?" Blister asked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend. It had been so long since they last saw each other.

"I got your email and... I thought I'd come and talk to you in person.."

Aero replies, looking at Blister still with slightly empty looking eyes, though he was silently asking if he could come in out of the rain... Blister didn't argue, he moved aside and let Aero in, and so Aero walked in, and looked around before he turned to face Blister again.

"Alright um.. Sit down I guess.. I mean what was so important we had to talk in person?"

Blister asks his friend as he crossed his arms, now leaning against the door, his eyes fixed on Aero. Aero however didn't sit, instead he walked up to Blister, leaving very little space between them.

"Blister.. I was surprised when I got your email.. I thought I'd never hear from you again but, I did.. And, it made me a little happy.. So I decided to come here, because theres something I need to tell you in person..."

Blister didn't move, he knew if he moved just an inch, their bodies would collide.. Aero however did move, and he moved closer to Blister, looking at him with passion in his eyes.

"Blister I always looked up to you. You were the world to me. Even.. Even after the accident.. I didn't blame you.. I never did.. I blamed myself for making that stupid decision.. For getting mad at you.. I blamed me for everything that happened.. I wanted you to come to the hospital so badly.. I wanted to see you and, you never came.."

Aero trailed his words off with a hint of sorrow in his voice as he looked away, but he shook it off and looked back to Blitser, and took a deep breath. Blister didn't move still, but not because if he moved at all his body would clash with Aero's, but because he was paralyzed. 'All this time and.. This is how he really felt?' Blister thought, and he felt his heart cringe in his chest.

"A-Aero I.. I'm so-"

"Please let me finish Blister.."

Aero interrupted Blister, and Blister nodded. He knew he had no room to talk right then. It was all Aero... The younger of the two nodded, and closed his eyes, as if he was thinking of the next words he'd speak. He then opened his eyes, and looked at Blister straight in the eyes.

"Blister you had no idea how I truly felt about you. So I thought I'd come here, and tell you in person rather than email. Blister.. I love you.."

With those words spoken, Blister's eyes doubled in size. Love? Blister didn't think Aero liked him anymore, let alone something like love...

"Before you say anything, I'm not done.." Aero's words reached Blister's ears, and he nodded slowly, not sure what to say anyways.

"I always loved you. It, only took a couple weeks of spending time with you to fall for you.. I wanted so much to tell you, but I knew I couldn't. I figured you didn't need my love. We had our friendship, and I thought that was good enough for you, and I didn't want to lose that if you didn't want me..."

Aero lowered his eyes, and sighed heavily as he stepped back from Blister's body.

"That's all.. I guess.. I just wanted you to know how I felt.. If you don't want me around I'll go. Its not like we've been together at all for this long so I guess I wouldn't be missed anymore than I already was. Or, maybe wasn't I guess..."

Blister was speechless by this point, he didn't know what to say, how to say it, or in what order he should say it all. Everything was hitting him like a ton of bricks. Aero looked at elder friend for a couple more minutes before he looked away; nodding.

"I guess I'm not wanted here now.. Sorry I bothered you Blister..." The young man says as he walks over to the door, but Blister didn't move away from it.

"Aero.. All this time? All this time and that's.. How you felt about me? I swear I didn't know I-.."

"Blister how could I not feel that way? You and I were at the top once. At least we were climbing.. And, really the only reason I was able to make it was thanks to you.. When the accident happened.. I was bound to die.. But, I kept fighting because I knew I hadn't told you how I felt.. And it hurt so bad when you never came to the hospital to see me.. God I wanted to see you but you never came... I cried forever.."

Aero said as he lowers his head and sighed a little sadly. 'Blister I love you...' He thought as he looked up at Blister finally, sighing once again, but this time a little more sadly...

"I just... I thought you'd hate me for letting that happen to you.. Aero I regreted everything after that.. I never made it to the top because.. The only reason I got that far was because I was with you.. I wanted to visit but I thought you'd just hate me.."

Blister said as he looked away from his young friend. He clenched his fists, he felt like it was still his fault. The guilt had dug itself too deep into him after all this time.

"I never hated you! Blister I love you so much I just.. I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear all this but I just.. I needed to get it off my chest.."

Aero speaks in a soft tone as he looked away once again from his old friend. Blister looked back to Aero, and he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. Everything was building up in his chest, he didn't know what else to do at that moment in time; and he wraps his arms around Aero, bringing him close to himself and he shuts his eyes tight as he buries his face into Aero's hair.

"Aero I'm so sorry! I don't want you out of my life anymore! Please.. Aero stay with me.. My place isn't great but.. Aero it'd be nice to be able to talk with you again.."

Blister says as he pulled Aero even closer, and Aero didn't move; Aero was practically melting into Blister's embrace. This was what he wanted for so long now. Aero finally forced his body to move, and as the result he wrapped his arms around Blister, and he gripped the back of Blister's shirt so tight his knuckles began to turn white.

"I'd.. I'd really love that Blister.. Blister thank you for-"

His words were cut off as Blister's lips were pressed to Aero's. He froze completely as he let go of Blister's shirt. 'Wh-What is he d-doing? I-Is this real?' Aero's thoughts were whirling around him as Blister kissed him with more passion than anyone could have imagined. The older male finally pulled back from the kiss, and he looked down at Aero as he panted quietly.

"I think maybe.. We could go to the bedroom now.. Aero..."

Blister whispered, his lips were brushing against Aero's forehead as he takes in the young man's scent. 'Aero I really do care for you.. I always have... I was just.. I was stupid back then..' He thought as he closed his eyes tightly, and the younger of the two looked up at Blister and gave a small smile.

"Are.. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The young man asked in a soft but hopeful tone; he wanted to be touched by Blister more than anything right then. His heart was racing as he pressed his lips to Blister's jawline, his eyes slipping closed once again as he slowly ran his hand through Blister's brown messy hair. And, Blister didn't protest to this, he only invited it with a soft moan as it came up his throat unwillingly..

"Oh Aero..."

He whispered, his eyes slipping closed as well and he leaned back against the door heavily. Right now anything could make him aroused. Simply because he hadn't been with anyone for a few years... And now, his young friend Aero, whom just appeared, was trailing soft and gentle kisses down Blister's jaw to his neck, his hand was placed on Blister's stomach by now, pressing into him, sending waves of a new feeling towards a certain area of Blister's body.

Blister gave his head a little shake, and he lifted his young friend from the ground, and Aero responded by wrapping his legs around the elder male's waist, holding himself up as Blister began walking to the back room, his bedroom... By now Aero was nipping at Blister's neck, but only enough to send the man into chills of pleasure.

"D-Dammit Aero are you trying to make me beg? This is... Just cruel..."

The older of the two groaned out as he held back the moans that wanted so badly to be released. Finally he reached the bedroom, and he dropped Aero to the bed, but Aero's legs never loosened around Blister's waist... He only reached up as Blister pressed his hips into his own almost forcefully, and he ran his hand up the man's shirt, feeling Blister's stomach and chest lightly. He made sure to keep his hand almost off his skin, teasingly touching Blister's skin, sending tingling feelings through out Blister's body.

"Ohh God dammit..."

Whispered Blister as he pressed harder against Aero's hips, wanting to continue further. Aero nodded, and he smiled a little up at Blister, before he pulled away from him and slowly began to undress himself. And, Blister eagerly began to copy Aero's actions, slipping out of his boots, shirt, and pants, followed by his boxers. Soon the two were completely undressed, their bodies exposed, and the heat between them rising with every breath taken. Blister laid Aero down onto the bed, and he began to trail light kisses down Aero's neck, chest, running his tongue around Aero's sensitive nipple, causing the younger male quiver with excitement.

"Please don't... Tease me Blister..."

A whine came from Aero's throat, and Blister nodded slowly, looking down to his young lover. Blister lay atop Aero's body, and he stared into Aero's eyes for a couple minutes, as if he was looking into Aero's soul itself. With a slight nod of Aero's head, Blister knew he was ready, so he easily flipped around underneath him, and he pressed himself against Aero; then he began to enter him, slowly, as gently as he could. Aero let out a small groan, and he thrusts his hips back into Blister's.

"Oh G-God Aero you're t-tight dammit..."

Whispered Blister as he gritted his teeth, his forehead leaning against Aero's shoulder and he grips at Aero's hips tighter and tighter. Harder and faster Blister began to thrust into his young lover, and Aero responded by as well picking up his pace, his hips thrusting back into Blister's. The older male let out groans of pleasure as he felt himself swell inside Aero, his climax coming faster with every thrust. He kissed and nipped at Aero's neck, occasionally leaving hickeys and bite marks on Aero's neck and shoulder.

"God! Blister I'm not... Oh God I'm not gonna last much longer d-dammit!"

Aero moans out his words as he gripped at the sheets to the point they ripped from the pressure. He kept his eyes closed as tightly as he could possibly get them, as he keeps thrusting back into the older mans hips. With every thrust Aero felt his shaft leak with excitement, needing to release himself. Minutes pass seemingly fast and Aero finally released his semen. Blister let out a loud groan after just a few more thrusts, and he too cums quite harshly into Aero.

Hours seem to pass as the two continued to make love with one another, switching positions every now and then. Finally after reaching their final climax for the night, the two collapses on the bed beside one another, their breathing heavily labored, sweat dripping down their bodies, their hearts racing as if they've ran a marithon. (Or had rough sex.)

"Damn that was... So fucking good..."

Panted out the older man as he looks over to his younger lover, a half cocked smile plastered on his face. Aero nodded his head a little, and he continues to get his breathing under control. He looks to Blister with a slight smile, but that smile fades, and a frown replaces it as he looks away. With that action Blister sat up, and he looked down at Aero with concern in his eyes.

"Aero? What's wrong? Did I do somethin' wrong?"

Blister quickly asked, worried he might have done something wrong during their love making. Aero shakes his head, as he then sat up on the bed. He lowered his head, and he slowly closed his eyes.

"No its nothing you did... Tonight's been one of the best nights of my life... Blister I... Blister there is something you need to know..."

The young man said as he silently prepares what he was about to say. A dark secret he couldn't keep from Blister; not now that they had regained their friendship, and then creating something they never would have thought of. A love between them... Blister felt his heart leap into his throat, he was afraid of the worse. He couldn't handle loosing his young lover now...

"Blister... I'm... Dying... And fast... That's why I.. Came and told you how I felt for you.. I never thought in a million years you'd actually... Respond the way you did... I mean.. I'm sorry I didn't... Tell you sooner..."

Whispered Aero as he held back the urge to cry. He had wanted to never tell Blister of his approaching death, but now he had no choice but to speak the words that would only bring sorrow between the two. And, that's exactly what the words brought; sorrow, pain, guilt, everything was pouring into Blister's chest as his heart sunk deeper and deeper.

"Wh-What? You... You're dying? H-How? When...?"

Blister could barely speak, but he was able to form the words needed; even though he didn't truly want to know, he didn't want to hear anymore of this as his heart cringed. Aero nodded his head, and he took a deep breath before he continued with his explanation.

"End stage brain cancer... Doc's say I only have maybe a couple months left at best.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just... I thought maybe this night wouldn't have to end so badly.."

Aero says as he finally looked over at Blister, who's heart cringed and ached more and more. Blister nodded slightly, and he looks down at the bed with a grim expression. Aero only frowned more at the sight of his beloved Blister. A saddened sigh left Aero's throat as he began to stand from the bed, thinking Blister would need some time alone, or just want Aero to leave. But, Blister quickly snapped his head up; and he looked at Aero as he reached over, wrapping his arms around Aero's waist to pull him back onto the bed, and into his lap.

Aero let out a small yip, and he looked at his capture with a confused look glued on his face.

"Aero don't leave... Just stay here with me.. You may only have a few months but.. I want you to be here with me..."

Blister speaks softly as he presses his lips to Aero's shoulder, and Aero only leaned back into Blister's body, letting the feeling of his embrace just sink in slowly. Aero nodded his head as he looked down at the bed. 'At least... I won't die alone now..' He thought, though the thought didn't much cheer him up...

Blister held onto Aero tighter, bringing him even closer to himself, never wanting to let go of Aero. Aero loved the feeling of Blister's warm embrace; he couldn't get enough of the feeling.

"Thanks, Blister for tonight... Maybe we could.. Do something tomorrow... Like a real date?"

He asks in a soft tone, as he looks up at Blister. Blister's eyes were closed by now, as he began to rub Aero's stomach and chest slowly and gently. Aero leaned slightly into Blister's touches, his own eyes slipping closed as he laid his head back onto Blister's shoulder.

"That sounds like fun... We'll do that.. We'll do alot of things from now on... We have alot to catch up on."

Blister says in a soft tone as he kept Aero's body close, his eyes were still closed and Aero felt a smile creep across his lips. He felt happier now than he had in a long time...

...

The two would continue seeing one another; Aero complety moving into Blister's home for the rest of Aero's life, which was only a few months. He had lived longer, however than the doctor's originally thought, he had made it to six and a half months.

The day of the funeral...

It was raining, it had been raining all week, as if the heavens were mourning Aero's death... 'It was raining when you came to my home...' Blister thinks as he stares down at the grave of his lover. A small tomb stone stood there, engravings telling the reader when Aero was born, and died, and telling said reader he was a loyal friend, and a beloved lover. Blister was holding a single red rose, though there were dozens of flowers laying atop the mound of dirt.

"Its not fair Aero... You shouldn't have died... You made it through the accident, so you shouldn't have died..."

Whispered Blister as he held back tears that threatened to spill over. He gripped the rose's stem tightly, ignoring as the thorns dug into his hand, cutting his skin and causing him to bleed. He let out a heavy sigh, as he dropped the rose onto the top of all the other flowers. 'Aero I already miss you so much... But, I won't stop. I promised you I'd keep strong, and continue working. Continue living...' Thought Blister as he stood there in the rain, not even caring he might would get sick.

He stood there for hours it seemed, everyone had gone home already, for the few people who was kind enough to come, but Blister stayed behind. He stayed behind and stared at the stone as different thoughts ran through his mind. Memories of Aero, thoughts of Aero's smile and touch was what Blister wanted to remember, to get rid of the aching pain in his chest that would never go away... Not until he dies as well...

Finally Blister took a deep breath, and he turned away from the stone, his eyes deverting away from the grave as he began to walk away from the grave site. 'Good bye, Aero...' Blister thinks, a little sadly however and he continued to walk away, his hands her in his pockets by now, tears still threatening to spill out. A love between Aero and Blister grew, and then it was lost, like their friendship had been for so long...

A love lost again...

The End.

* * *

Ze end!! There it was, may have sucked somewhat, but like I said I did re-do this! Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTY! I hope you enjoyed this! If not, then... Dammit! *cry* Ahem... Readers review so I know how it was!

-Also, what some of you might be wondering, "Did Blister ever get the code right to release Tanner Alex and Yanagi?!?!?!" Well, the answer is... What do you think? XD


End file.
